Azultrix
The Azultrix is a machine in Matt 14 that was used by Matthews Anderson to turn into aliens. Appearance It has the appearance of a sly smartwatch, with blue glass facet. History It was an unknown alien device or an U.A.D. captured by the SECT and was taken to Area 51. Soon an explosion occurred and someone tried to steal it. As that happened, the Omnitrix fell with its pod in the air and landed right through the apartment of Matthews Luna when he was 18 years old. Features ''General Just like the rest of the Omnitrixes, the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. The Omnitrix has a quick-change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. The Omnitrix has a Master Control.Matt still have to learn the feature The Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of aliens at random moments, being randomly selective of the transformations. The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. Unlike the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. If it does mistransform, it is Ben's fault.This is caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad. When Ben switches forms as an alien, he is still manipulating the controls. Switching from alien to alien without changing back to Ben does not always work, and it is bad for the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation. Instead, the DNA is stored within itself in a computerized form. Extensions The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system.Matt still has to learn The Omnitrix can also record messages. The Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch. The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien they transform into. The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device. The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only it can only be used by the user, as well as an alternate identification program if changes by outside forces occurs to the user. The Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns them into the needed alien to survive. Omnitrix has an protection for spells and other light-based attacks. The Omnitrix is fused with the user's DNA. The Omnitrix is used to stabilize Matt's transformations, making it so that he can stay in any form as long as he wants.Matt still to yet learn the function. The Omnitrix also allows for Matt to instantly transform into alien forms, as well as transforming between alien forms or back into normal if Matt has already transformed, without touching the Omnitrix (as he can transform on his own and the Omnitrix is only stabilising it). Thus,Matt can transform into any alien form directly.Matt still yet to learn the function. Voice Command The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode(Makes the Omnitrix recognize Matt) Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock(Disengages Life-Form lock) Glitches The Omnitrix won't always turn Matt into what aliens he wants. Aliens can be locked,for some time and let the user only use an certain set of aliens. If used near electricity sources,it'll fuse aliens automatically. It also can randomly change aliens around 5 minutes,possibly blocking the user in an transforming circle. Symbol Position On most transformations,the Omnitrix's red hourglass symbol can be found on its chest or its right or left arm. Clothing It can fit the user's clothes at the time on the alien's body. It can generate clothing or not for certain aliens. Modes Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong-The Color is Red. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged-The Color is Green. Scan Mode:Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detected sample, the Omnitrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned-The Color is Yellow. Master Control Mode:The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely-The Color is Pink. Randomizer Mode-The Omnitrix has a randomizer function that works in one of two ways: either the user will continuously change between different aliens every few minutes before timing out, or they will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back.The Color is red and changes between all the colors. Restart Mode:The Omnitrix restarts-color is blue. Life Form Lock Mode:Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often-Color is white. Aliens Unlocked Aliens The Original 10 The Next '' ''Locked/Removed Aliens'' Appearances *All episodes of Matt 14. Trivia *Matt feels like another person when transformed. *Matt's favorite aliens are Fasttrack,Whampire and Destroy IT. Category:Technology Category:Matt 20 Category:Omnitrixes Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Earth-113 Category:Objects